Traditionally, users have consumed media through home entertainment devices, with each device dedicated to a particular type of media. For example, users may play a game on a dedicated game console, listen to audio on a home stereo system, or watch a movie on a home theater system. With the increasing popularity of mobile devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, and so forth, more users are consuming media through their mobile devices. Unfortunately, a user's experience when consuming media on a mobile device may not be as rich as the experience when consuming media on a traditional system, due to limited capabilities of the mobile device.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.